fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The VeggieTales Movie
The VeggieTales Movie is a 2020 computer-animated film which is Trinity Motion Pictures' first computer-animated film, with animation provided by Mikros Image. It's produced by STX Family, Paramount Animation, Warner Animation Group, Franklin Entertainment, Trinity Kids, Rideback, Big Idea Entertainment, and Wonder Animation Studios, and distributed by Trinity Motion Pictures. Plot Cast Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe Pea, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape Mike Nawrocki - Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude Pea Lisa Vischer - Junior Asparagus Addison Holley - Laura Carrot Chloe Lourenco Lang - Callie Flower Brennan Murray - Gary Garlic Erica Luttrell - Lemon Twist, Petunia Rhubarb Joanna Lumley - Madame Blueberry Terry Crews - Bruce Onion Lewis Black - Finnegan J. Beet III Wayne Brady - Shem Jaci Velasquez - Sadie Ilana Glazer - Nell Alison Brie - Tina Celerina Diego Luna - The Dark Crow Kevin Michael Richardson - Electro-Melon Jackie Chan - Professor Bok Choy Jason Isaacs - Scarlet Tomato Richard Kind - Bubble Gum Jorge Diaz - Bumpkin (same voice as Stanley Peet from The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants) Karen Gillan - Sweet Potato James Ryan - Hot Tamale Ramone Hamilton - Joe the Yellow Tomato (Bob the Tomato's neighbor) James Corden - Tim the Tomato (Bob the Tomato's older brother) Jay Gragnani - Paul the Cucumber (Larry the Cucumber's son) Jackson A. Dunn - Jason T. Conrad Dayci Brookshire - Michelle Conrad Mark Steele - Dr. Arvin Flurry Filmmakers Directed by: Mike Nawrocki & Phil Vischer Screenplay by: Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki and Brian K. Roberts and Mark Steele Story by: Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki and Tom Owens Based on: VeggieTales & 3-2-1 Penguins characters created by: Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki Produced by: Darla K. Anderson p.g.a., Alex Borstein p.g.a., Roy Conli p.g.a., DeVon Franklin p.g.a., Dan Lin p.g.a., David Pitts p.g.a.,Brian K. Roberts p.g.a. Executive Producers: Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Erica Luttrell, Glen Keane, Chuck Peil Co-Producer: John Wahba Associate Producer: Stephen Swofford Production Designer: Nate Wragg Art Director: Nash Dunnigan Layout Supervisor: James C.J. Williams Story Supervisor: Seung W. Cha Supervising Animator: Ron Smith Animation Supervisor: Hamish Grieve Edited by: James Ryan Music Composed by: Glenn Slater Music Supervisor: John Houlihan Animation Provided by Mikros Image Casting by: Nicole Abellera C.S.A & Jeanne McCarthy C.S.A Soundtrack Part Time Lover - Stevie Wonder All I Need is You - Lecrae Outcast - NF DuckTales Theme - Jeff Pescetto Sunny Side Up - Michael Sembello Private Eyes - Hall & Oates I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys If My Heart Was a House - Owl City What We Gonna Do? - TobyMac Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson I See Love - Joe Jonas No Matter What - Ryan Stevenson The League of Incredible Vegetables - Newsboys The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - Relient K Billy Joe McGuffrey - Chris Rice Changed -Jordan Feliz Fear No More - Building 429 I Am a Promise (from VeggieTales Worship Songs) Category:2020 Films Category:CGI Category:Trinity Motion Pictures